immortal_bladefandomcom-20200215-history
VIP
VIP Privilege VIP1： 1.Unfold the Portable Warehouse 2.The waiting time of acquiring wealth from the Fortune Tree has been reduced to 0. 3.Get 2 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. 4.It is now possible to remove the waiting time of Vigor 3 times. VIP2： 1.20 backpack slots will be unlocked for free. 2.16 warehouse slots will be unlocked for free. 3.Get 6 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. 4.Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 6 times. VIP3： 1.EXP gain increases 100% when you reach LV 40 and your LV gap with the world LV is above 3. 2.Unlock the quick option to boost pet's Growth. 3.Get 12 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 9 times. 4.Activate the medals which can augment the following stats: HP+300, Attack+20, Damage Reduction+20 VIP4： 1.The cost to remove the waiting time of Focus practice will be 60% OFF. 2.The waiting time for sweeping Demonslayer Journal reduces to 0. 3.Get 20 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 12 times. 4.3 opportunities to use the Speaker for free 5.Activate the vip4 medal which can augment the following stats: HP+750, Attack+50, Damage Reduction+50 VIP5： 1.A chance to get 100% more when acquiring wealth from the Fortune Tree. 2.Get 1 additional daily opportunity to draw online rewards. 3.Get 30 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth and increased the maximum Vigor by 1. It is now possible to remove the waiting time of Vigor 15 times. 4.3 opportunities to use the Speaker for free 5.Activate the vip5 medal which can augment the following stats: HP+1500, Attack+100, Damage Reduction+100 VIP6： 1.Unlock the option to reach the destination immediately while escorting a fairy. 2.The "Escort Fairy" quest will be Blue at worst. 3.Get 42 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. It is now possible to remove the waiting time of Vigor 18 times 4.4 opportunities to use the Speaker for free 5.Activate the Vip6 medal which can augment the following stats: HP+2850, Attack+190, Damage Reduction+190 VIP7： 1.The battle pet's EXP gain increases by 50%. 2.A chance to get 100% more straight login rewards. 3.Get 56 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 21 times. 4.4 opportunities to use the Speaker for free 5.Activate the vip7 medal which can augment the following stats: HP+5100, Attack+340, Damage Reduction+340 VIP8： 1.The chance to boost the pet's Crit by 900% increases by 10%. 2.Pet's Intellect will have 3% more chance to be boosted. 3.Get 72 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 24 times. 4.5 opportunities to use the Speaker for free 5.Activate the vip8 medal which can augment the following stats: HP+8700, Attack+580, Damage Reduction+580. VIP9： 1.The success rate of an enhancement attempt increases by 3%. 2.Gain 1 more daily opportunity to draw a prize. 3.Get 90 additional opportunities to spend Ingots in acquiring wealth. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 27 times. 4.5 opportunities to use the Speaker for free 5.Activate the vip9 medal which can augment the following stats: HP+13500, Attack+900, Damage Reduction+900. VIP10 1.Get 5 additional opportunities to cultivate mounts. 2.No waiting time for sweeping Hero Trial, Demon Temple and Elemental Purgatory. 3.Get 110 more chances to acquire wealth. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 33 times. 4.Gain 6 opportunities to use the Speaker for free. 5.Activate the medals to get: HP+19500, Attack+1380, Damage Reduction+1380 VIP11 1.Earn the exclusive title: "High-grade" 2.Get 3 additional chances to train pets.No waiting time for sweeping Deity Palace and Supreme Dungeon. 3.Get 132 more chances to acquire wealth and 7 more chances to use Speaker for free. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 33 times. 4.Unlock the VIP Warehouse with 1 column 5.Activate the medals to get: HP+28000, Attack+2180, Damage Reduction+2180 VIP12 1.Unlock the exclusive chat box: "Abundant Wealth" 2.Get 3 more chances to refine the Sky Sword. No waiting time for sweeping Crystal Dungeon and Bagua Dungeon. 3.Get 156 more chances to acquire wealth and 8 more chances to use Speaker for free. Can remove the waiting time of Vigor 36 times. 4.Unlock the second column of the VIP Warehouse. 5.Activate the medals to get: HP+42000, Attack+3500, Damage Reduction+3500